


Baking

by analfucking



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence x Reader, Cute, Eventual Relationships, F/M, FBAWTFT, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Credence, Happy Ending, He needs joy, Mixed Emotions, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Positive for my baby, Pre-Movie(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), This Is Before the movie, Urges, from my tumblr, imagine, just fluff, my smol baby, positive, smol bean, thats right, too precious for this world, wait, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analfucking/pseuds/analfucking
Summary: Credence visits often, and it's always enjoyable with (Y/N), but today they were the happiest they could have been. (I Suck At Summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah so I wrote a thing, I don't really know if it sucks or not but hey maybe it's sorta kinda decent?
> 
> (Fluff & Baking ahead!)

•

Credence visited you often, that being said, it was no surprise when you heard the familiar quiet knock on your door. You did what you always would, ushered him inside, listening to his countless apologies about bothering you. 

Credence watched as you walked back into the kitchen, telling him to make himself at home, it was no surprise for Credence when he noticed you were baking again. You were more often than not spending your time baking. Not that he was complaining, he felt honoured to watch as you measured all the ingredients and mixed them together. 

It did, however, come as a surprise, when you suddenly asked him to come into the kitchen. He walked in slowly as you smiled at him, “I know I said make yourself at home but, would you wanna help me bake something?”, the way you said it was almost unsure, and Credence immediately responded to you, “I would probably just ruin the food, I don't think you'd want me helping out (Y/N)...” He mumbled. 

You didnt miss the tone of his voice, “you won't mess anything up at all, i'm here to help you, besides, it's just for fun!” you responded happily. Credence could never understand why you helped him so much, but as much as he questioned your reasoning, he didn't want it to stop.

Credence decided it might not be that bad and responded to you, “I guess I can try, as long as you teach me” he mumbled. That brought a smile to your face, and Credence froze, he loved making you smile, it was one of his favorite things and it made it all worth it for him.

He walked over to you as you handed him an apron and helped him tie it. You took a step back and smiled at him, “Now you look like a real baker Credence!” you laughed, making the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a small smile. You reached into a few cupboards, grabbing eggs, flour, and many other ingredients Credence had lost count of. Once you had everything, you began measuring how many ingredients you would need, and turned to Credence.

You looked him in the eye, “now today, dear Credence, we are making, drumroll please... Christmas cookies!” you shouted, making Credence smile, she was like a child at the candy store being told she could get anything she wanted. 

Credence almost laughed this time, “Its not even close to Christmas yet (Y/N)” he said, as you began combining the ingredients you yelled over your shoulder, “dear Credence, that doesn't matter! We have all this Christmas spirit, we must make cookies!” you stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Credence loved days like these, the days you wouldn't talk about something serious, the days where nothing seemed to matter to either of you. Credence laughed lightly, the feeling foreign to him, and you froze, turning around, “AHA, I knew you could laugh!” you shouted with glee, making Credence laugh a little harder.

Finally, you handed him a bowl, “wanna mix the ingredients?” you asked, making Credence nervous once more, what if he messed up? What if he broke something? What if- “Credence, don't worry, just try it, promise you'll like it” you said with a smirk, although you had concern in your eyes. 

Credence carefully took the bowl, and began mixing the ingredients with the wooden spoon you provided, “Credence you're a natural!” you stated, and Credence quickly became more confident that he wouldn't mess up, he liked hearing that he was doing something right, especially from you, it made him feel useful.

You watched as Credence continued mixing, you hadn't lied, he mixed everything evenly, smoothly, it was like he had generally done it hundreds of times. When he finished mixing, you poured the mix onto a tray and pulled out a set of Christmas themed cookie cutters, laying them out in front of Credence.

You grabbed the bell shaped cookie cutter, “Credence, come on, grab one and let's shape some cookies!” you said, Credence smiled, grabbing the tree shaped cutter, beginning to cut into the mix, making cute little trees, smiling at how they turned out. 

You finished a row of bell shapes, grabbing the star shaped cutter while he followed your example and grabbed the snowflake shaped one, making his second row. After a short amount of time spent finishing your second row you grabbed festive colored icing, and handed some to Credence, beginning your own design on your bells as he begun to design his trees, later both of you moved on to your second shapes, finishing up and cleaning the small mess in your kitchen. 

You looked at Credence, “they should be finished soon, but in the meantime, did you enjoy the baking?” you asked, Credence not missing the small tone of hope in your voice, and he nodded without hesitation, “it was the most fun i've had in a long while, it was nice... to relax and have fun, not having to worry about anything.” He said quietly, almost as if he spoke any louder something would happen. 

You looked at him, and without thinking hugged him, and for a moment, he tensed, and you worried, you worried that you had screwed things up with him, that he would freak out and run back to his home. To your surprise however, after that moment, he hugged you back, shaking, and he held you like you were the only thing keeping him sane, which at this point, wouldn't have surprised you. 

Suddenly, you had an urge, an urge to kiss him, and you immediately tried to dismiss it, it was wrong, you shouldnt take advantage of him like that, he needed a friend, a caregiver, not a relationship like that. You backed away for a moment, and Credence frowned, “d-did I do something wrong...?” he mumbled sadly, looking at you. You frowned and looked up to him, “N-no, of course not Credence, it's just, I just, I can't...” You mumbled slowly, not sure what you wanted to say, but knowing you had to say something, just to assure Credence that he did nothing wrong.

He looked at you curiously, “t-then what's wrong...?” he asked, and you mumbled something lowly, him not hearing it. He looked at you, slightly more determined now, “(Y/N) whats wrong..? Y-you know you can trust me...” He said, walking over to you. 

You looked up at him, at his doe like eyes, and mumbled out, “I'm worried i’ll scare you off if I tell you... I don't want to hurt you Credence...” and he placed a shaky hand on your shoulder, “y-you could never scare m-me off... you can't get rid of me that easily..” he said lightly, you very well knew that he knew you could scare him off, but hearing him say it like that made you think that he would understand.

You looked at him, “I think I have feelings for you... and its fine, I know you don't return them, I know you dont need this pressure, you dont need a relationship, and I don't want to force you into anything, I still want to be here for you, I-” you cut yourself off when he smiled slightly, leaning forward like it was instinct, you leaned forward a bit too. 

He looked at you like you were the most important thing in the world, “c-can I k-kiss you (Y/N)....?” he mumbled, something you never thought you'd here, “only if you want to” you responded, and he leaned forward lightly, closing the space between you two. 

The kiss was light, short, but it had so much meaning behind it, and you couldn't have been happier, it was just... right. All of a sudden, the moment was ruined when you sniffed the air, smelling the now finished cookies, “C-Credence the cookies are done! Come on we have to eat them already!” you shouted as you bolted for the kitchen.

Credence, still blushing from the moment you two just shared, smiled at the bashful figure heading into the kitchen, following you. You handed him a cookie, and both of you voiced how good they were, agreeing that they were amazing and that you would both make more together sometime. 

Both of you had also silently agreed, that neither of you could have been happier.

•


End file.
